earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Rupert's Land
|religion = Church of the West|demonym = Rupertian, Northwesterner|color = Diggin' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytWz0qVvBZ0|leader = 30px King 754|towns = 1|residents = 8|member_of = 30px North America|political_system = 30px Absolute Oligarchy|economic_system = 30px Anarcho-Capitalism|largest_city = Northwest Co.|chancellors = |army_size = Undisclosed}} Overview Rupert's Land is a small isolationist nation located on the west coast of the Hudson's Bay. Beginning as a duo of wandering explorers on a trek westward, the pair eventually settled at an abandoned mine and began recruiting ambitious travellers with the hope of one day becoming a great nation. Not much is known of Rupert's Land due to their secrecy, however, the nation has a reputation for violence and banditry, and is rich in gold, resources and military might, using guerilla hit-and-run tactics in times of war, and utilizing a large wall around the entire settlement for defense. History Little is known about the activities and history of Rupert's Land due to its isolationist policy, and what is known is vaguely documented. Early History The Founding The capital city, Northwest Co. was founded on September 8th, 2019, by 754 and 268. The two founders journeyed west from the Himalayas, enduring the rough terrain of Asia, fending off numerous attacks from nearby nations, and finally traversing the Atlantic ocean before settling on the west coast of the Hudson's Bay. Northwest Co. later developed into the nation of Rupert's Land on October 19th, 2019. Recent History Foreign Relations Since its inception, the international activities of Rupert's Land have almost exclusively included military engagements with other towns and nations. Earlier battles include skirmishes with the city of Albuquerque, usually fought outside the walls of Northwest Co. prior to nationhood. More recently, Rupert's Land has engaged in a rather open political and military rivalry with both Norway and the Quebec town of Saint-Jerome. Norwegian sieges and outright attacks on Northwest Co. led by MrAustino_ are commonplace, while guerilla attacks carried out by the militia of Rupert's Land against Saint-Jerome have been known to occur. Government Rupert's Land is an Absolute Oligarchy, ruled almost equally by a council of seven residents, with a King to keep the council in order. Anyone not included in the core seven are subjects of the King, and are legally classified as serfs. There are two branches of government: the Royal Council and the Clergy. As mentioned before, the Royal Council is seated by seven residents, with King 754 as the official leader. All political, military and legal decisions are made by the council, while economic policy is left to the individual, also known as Anarcho-Capitalism. The Clergy is in charge of the state religion, the Church of the West. The Clergy is run by a High Bishop, tasked with maintaining the cathedral, keeping all citizens of Rupert's Land loyal to the Church, and spreading the religion by any means necessary. The first and current High Bishop, Skildo, has embraced a religious policy of racism, homophobia, anti-Semitism, Islamophobia and Christian extremism. Military The Department of Defense is run by the Secretary of Defense, the Secretary of Defense also holds the highest rank in the military. Following the Secretary of Defense, the ranks of the military follow down in order: General, Commander, Soldier, Recruit. The Recruit is a member of the military who has no experience, they are taught the basics of each essential unit and then be assigned to one by the choosing of their General. Once the Recruit has learned the essentials of the military, they will automatically be promoted to Soldier. A Soldier’s duty is to obey the orders of their Commanders whether on the battlefield or on a weekly training op. Once the soldier is promoted to Commander, they begin to hold the reigns of leadership over a platoon. The duties of a Commander include: Leading their platoon in battle or training ops, tracking the accomplishments of their soldiers, and being informed by Generals of what their tactical orders are to accomplish a mission. A Commander will remain as a Commander until selected by the Secretary of Defense to be a General. A General’s duty includes: Working with the Secretary of Defense in planning to execute military goals, deciding consequences for insubordinate behavior, helping plan weekly training ops, and to coordinate troops in times of war. The military will be completely made of volunteers and all military operations will be optional for soldiers to attend, however, when in attendance of a military operation all military personnel will obey only the orders of their superiors and will only act by their will. Any error in obeying commands will result in that soldier facing any repercussion their General sees fit. These repercussions include: demotion in rank, withdrawal/ temporary suspension from the military, or anything else the General sees fit. The duties of the Secretary of Defense include: Be the representative of the Cascadian volunteer army. Manage the recruitment of military personnel, and fill the roles of the three essential units: Infantry, Artillery, and Reconnaissance. Establish and maintain weekly and routine military training exercises to uphold a strong defense. Provide the Senate with estimations for military spending. Be the secure holder of funds provided to spend on the military and ensure that the funds are spent accordingly to the orders of the senate. Advise the President and Senate on matters of national security. Ensure that all towns are guaranteed equal protection by the military. Appoint Commanders to become Generals. Landmarks -Northwest Co. city walls -Public trading post -the Great Moat -the Skybase -the Church of the West cathedral -the Tower of 268 Notable People Some important members of the nation historically or currently * 754, King of Rupert's Land and co-founder of Northwest Co. * 268, co-founder of Northwest Co. * Skildo, High Bishop of the Church of the West * ozzy549, commercial fisherman and underwater welder * Bownar, Minister of Trade * teckno41, gynecologist * xking-dudex, mom Districts Northwest Co. Northwest Co. is the capital city and the only officially established district of Rupert's Land. York Factory York Factory is the small and unofficial second district of Rupert's Land. Former Territories *N/A Maps Put EarthMC maps here https://earthmc.net/classic/map/# Events/Pictures Memorable pictures here